Bond we share
by Maninova
Summary: We may not be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke, We may not be the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra but if someone threatens our family or their happiness we can give them a run for their life. Sasusaku, Naruhina sequel: Begin Again
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER - 1

* * *

" _How did things turn out like this…_ " Lying in a pool of your own blood is something nobody wants, especially when you have a family waiting for you. Moonlight reduced the darkness. But the stillness of the forest makes it more eerie. There was no sound of rustling leaves, or even a trace of wind. You can't even hear a cricket chirping. Glancing over the woman breathing heavily beside her, she can understand what's going through her mind and the profoundness of the situation they were in. She never felt so warm and cold at the same time. Warm sensation came from the warm blood drenching her skin along with the cold of her life slipping through her fingers. She broke into a fit of coughing, covering her mouth with her hands, feeling the sticky substance leaking out of her mouth on her fingers, she moved her shaking hand above her face looked at the blood. Not too long ago she thought she would live by her husband and die by him. And here she was dying beside an unexpected companion. Though she wasn't complaining, actually she was grateful at least she wasn't dying alone. It would have been pitiful if she were to die in the middle of a forest all alone and becoming animal food later. She glanced at her companion with half lidded eyes. Emerald met pearl white. The said woman was smiling at her weakly with so much affection and sadness, it filled every corner of her heart with warmth and regret at the same time. She smiled back. Though they didn't share the same friendship and connection as their husbands, they still shared a strong bond. And what made her happy in a situation like this was that she knew the feeling was mutual. Soon guilt for feeling happy at the thought of the kind woman was dying with her she wasn't going to die alone washed over. She felt ashamed but for once she wanted to be selfish.. So she grabbed on to her last source of warmth...

"It's alright Sakura"

The dark haired woman looked at her pinked hair friend. They shared a smile in circumstances as deadly as this, when all the odds are against them. A frown appeared on her face when she saw a certain look crossed her fellow comrade. She knew what her friend was thinking and she could see the guilt flowing in her emerald eyes. Even though they aren't as close as their husbands or can be called best friends, (as the image of a pink-haired kunoichi and a blond girl's image crossed through her mind) but they shared a bond and she could tell the other party agrees. She didn't have to ask her friend to confirm it; they could read each other like an open book. She remembered the day she asked her the question they were only eighteen." _Why are you helping me Sakura- san?" They exited the famous ramen shop. Sakura replied "We two need to support each other and look after each other's feelings."_ She was so glad that someone was there always encouraging her and looking after her feelings for Naruto. Since then they formed a bond because they were the same two women helplessly in love with two people beyond their reach. The two of them have made many sacrifices along the years to prove their strength and are worthy of standing besides the person they thought they might never reach. Hinata loves Naruto as much as Sakura loves Sasuke. She always admired Sakura for being strong, caring, she would protect the one she loved with everything she got. She was scared she was so scared, she was going to die. She doesn't want to leave her children behind. She knew she was strong but it's natural to be frightened of death. "It's human nature". But she doesn't want to leave Boruto, Himawari. She doesn't want to die. She clenched her eyes shut. Naruto would be devastated. She wants to live for Naruto...She looked at her blood soaked battered clothes. She knew she won't make it, despair clawing it way inside her. But when she remembered the look of guilty on Sakura's blood covered face. She couldn't help but smile sadly yet affectionately at her and said

"It'll be okay Sakura."

Sakura felt a pang of agony and remorse in her chest. She was agonized, since much like Hinata, she would be leaving her precious daughter and husband behind soon. She used to think Sasuke didn't have feelings for her nor he ever will no matter how much she loved he will never return her feelings. Someone like him won't even glance at someone as pathetic as her. That turned out to be true he didn't love her but as time passed she was sure Sasuke learned loved her as much as she loved him. He might not show it but she knew he cared. Recalling all those subtle gestures reserved exclusively for her. After all they have Sarada as the symbol of their love. So she knew their hearts are connected. She didn't want to think about how they would react when they see her dead. Just thinking about her precious daughter's tears and husband agonized bring her so much pain that it was unbearable. But she was confident they would live without her Sarada was fifteen now, she can take care of herself. She was strong, she doesn't need her... At least that was a bit of relief. And Sasuke would go on she just hope Sasuke would get over her death soon. She didn't want Sasuke or Sarada to stray from their path. She knew she can trust Naruto with that. Thinking of Naruto she remembered why she was feeling remorse it was because of her dark haired friend. Regret of her inability to save another friend. Fear of losing her. Even if some how she magically escapes death she won't be able to face Naruto and the self loath will eat her alive from the inside. She hasn't felt this helplessness in a very long time. It made her chuckle darkly. She can see it in Hinata's eyes even though she was smiling she was scared, scared of death. Hell even Sakura herself was scared but she was glad Hinata was being strong for her sake. Sakura's eyes started tearing up and the droplets started escaping her eyes. She was so thankful that Hinata was beside her she was so brave and kind. A few moments of silence passed, she heard a faint voice escaped Sakura "I'm sorry Hinata and thank you. Thank you so much. It means a lot."

Hinata could make out guilt, happiness, gratefulness and remorse in her shaky voice. "We are going to protect them Sakura even in our death."The Hyuga heiress declared with an unbreakable determination that wouldn't budge against the jyuubii shocking the woman beside her. Sakura mustered the all the strength left in her, she looked at Hinata with the fire in her eyes and replied fiercely "Yes. We won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt our family or the leaf."

"Either way we are already as good as dead." They forced their battered blood covered bodies to stand up, agitating all their painful wounds and gashes that were screaming in protest, hissing in pain. Only God knows how they managed it. 'We may not be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke, We may not be the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra but we can give who come after our family with malicious intent a run for their life.' "We will show you why they called us strongest kunoichi of Konoha" Sakura hissed as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. "And what happens when someone messes with a mother especially when their children's lives are at stake" Hinata shouted without a trace of weakness. Both mothers locked their gazes with the will of steel and nodded. "Let's finish him of"

* * *

 **My first Naruto fan fiction. I just hope It turns of well. Thank you so much _Meikai-chan_ for beta reading for me. I don't think i would have ever found those mistakes even if I read it a hundred times.**

 **I will take all your criticism , suggestions into consideration. Please don't hesitate to ask if you are confused. But please if you don't like any of the characters please don't be hostile. And thank you so much.**

 **It's obvious except for plot nothing belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER- 2

* * *

"Hinata I want you to create a strong barrier around that monster so I can seal him without much risk. I won't be able to seal him entirely, I don't have enough chakra for that but we still can probably get half the work done..." ' _The _rest is up to **them,** well that is when they show up...'__

"I wish I had a chance to say good bye for the last time."Hinata couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice.

"Don't worry I will seal that atrocity along with some of our chakra so that we can at least say our farewell to our families and warn them about the situation. But it may not be enough, for that really I'm so sorry Hinata." Pink haired kunoichi whispered the last part with so much sadness and shame. _'What have I been doing all these years I can't even save one friend? And they call me the best medic in the five great shinobi countries, apprentice of great sennin Tsunade. What a joke._ ' She scoffed, clenching her eyes shut with anger. Her dark haired companion couldn't take it anymore She can't see her suffer so much. Hinata put both her trembling hands on her friend's shoulders firmly looking her in the eyes and said with a reassuring and firm tone "No Sakura it's more than enough at least we won't leave without a word" Sakura looked astonished, she gave a weak smile to the pearl eyed woman, her respect for the Hinata only grew stronger.

"If we going to die anyway..." a wounded Hinata started.

"We might as well go down ...

Fighting with the best of our abilities" Sakura finished.

Without any delay the dark haired kunoichi gathered all the chakra she had left started making seals with her hands then cried out as loud as she could **"Four crimson ray formation** ". Suddenly four crimson pillars of light shoot out towards the sky in four different directions around them followed by the four walls of light connecting them caging all them of them inside. The wind blew her dark hair under the moonlight. Sakura was amazed, it's the same technique the four hokages used to restrain the jyuubii during 'the fourth great shinobi war'. What left her speechless was that Hinata was able to do it on her own though it wasn't as high but she knew it was because of other woman's lack of chakra and many severe injuries. "Sakura hurry up I won't be able to hold it for long." Sakura snapped out of her stunned state turned towards the woman even though she was gasping from exhaustion, she appeared formidable. Suddenly the monster started trying to break free, beating against the wall, trying to breach the barrier but can't break out. No matter how hard he tried all his attempts were in vain. This infuriated him even more. So the only thing he did was lunged towards Hinata with intent to kill. But before it could reach her Sakura appeared between them and castes a genjutsu over him, they knew it won't hold him for long at most one minute. So without wasting time any further she released her hundred seal, the black markings flow down her body from the diamond shaped mark on her forehead. Her wound started healing "Hinata I can heal you now" she proclaimed with excitement.

"No we don't have time for that" but the woman strongly refused. Sakura was crestfallen at her refusal. "But why, if I heal you at least one of us can go home." Sakura argued. "No Sakura like I said we don't have time for that and what do you mean by one of us." Hinata raised her eyebrows suspiciously. _'I should have known nothing can_ _fool Hinata_ _.'_ "But Hinata you have a chance to go back to you family to Boruto, Himawari to Naruto..."Sakura continued to persuade, there was desperation in her voice." Hinata manage to give her a hard look even in her exhausted form.

"Tell me Sakura if you were in my position will you abandon me that easily?" That hit the nail. She remembered Kakashi's words _'those who break the rules scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'_. The answer was as clear as day she would never abandon a comrade no matter what. Suddenly she heard a shriek "hurry up Sakura it's waking up." She broke out of her trance for the second time in last few minutes. But a faint smile made its way on the face. She performed the hand seals and yelled " **Death reaper seal"**.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears 'Did she just say the death reaper seal but that seal takes its caster's life as sacrifice...

"SAKURA NOOOOOO..." before she could stop her comrade.

The deed was already done. The die has been cast. It was too late to stop. Everything happened so fast before she could understand what was going on. A shinigami was levitating above Sakura, a blade in his mouth. Sakura's soul its hostage. She turned toward her friend who tried to stop her and explained "there were only two sealing techniques I know first is." she pointed towards the diamond on her forehead "the second is the one I'm using now." Sakura looked so exhausted at that moment, it was as if she looked 20 years older then she actually was but she continued talking "besides we don't have another option. It's better to be safe than sorry." "Where did you learn it from?" "I actually learned it..." Before she could finish an ear splitting howl interrupted. The beast managed to break out of the genjutsu the medic nin placed on it and was heading straight for them. "It woke up..." Hinata cursed. She quickly activated her byakugan. " **Kage bunshin no jutsu** " With the speed of lightening she created her four shadow clones to maintain the barrier and herself jumped towards the monster with her ' **Jyuken hou** '. Her palm collided with his head, she infused a small amount of chakra to his head that in turn assaulted the demons brain, it wasn't enough to knock the giant out but managed to knock it off balance. In an instant a pink blur went past her. Four giant walls came out of ground around the monster and trapped him inside. At the very moment one of the shinigami's hand impaled Sakura's chest stretching towards the imprisoned monster impaling it as well. " **Seal** " as soon as the command came out the hand retreated pulling along half of its chakra and sealing it inside Sakura. The amount of chakra was too much for her body making her body go numb. She could feel her system shutting down. A spiral mark appeared on her chest. The impact made her hiss in pain . She stumbled a little. Seeing her stumble Hinata was by her side in the blink of an eye. Sakura looked at her weakly and mumbled her thanks. Hinata shook her head and whispers "don't mention it."

Without a warning the black markings covering her body retreated back to the diamond mark on her forehead and it started flickering. "The time and my chakra are running out let's get done with our portion of work." They were both exhausted. The dark haired woman was supporting her weight. Sakura's one arm was around her for support and the other was hanging beside her. While Hinata's one hand was grabbing onto Sakura's one arm around her shoulders and other wrapped around Sakura's waist. "Now Hinata I'm going to seal rest of our chakra on that cube because I don't have enough left to seal the other half, the demon is too strong for me our chakra will be able hold down the that ugly left over untill Naruto and Sasuke catch up." She pointed at the struggling demon in the box. They exchanged glances in agreement. "Good bye Hinata." "See you soon Sakura." _'Here goes nothing'_ " **Eight signed seal** " An octagonal altar appeared beneath the cage, there were eight candles lit up at every corner of the altar.

" **Seal** "

And the two Konoha's most formidable kunoichis perished with the content smile on their faces.

* * *

 **If you find any mistakes please do point out .**

 **Actually I was not very confident with my story. I'm not very good at writing, so I thought of ending it here. But I think I will continue writing.**

 **Thank you for reading my story. ^_^**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER - 3**

How did this happen again? It was suppose to be a harmless festival...

A dark figure lying on the ground stirred. He rose up from his former position groaning from the slight pain in his body. After the pain subsided his mind become clearer, analyzing his surrounding he frowned at four figures lying unconscious. He recognizes them instantly. Picking up his kusanagi he moved towards Naruto's unconscious form hovering over him and started shaking him roughly. "Oi Naruto" He didn't get any reaction. "Naruto" tried again the blond didn't budge " OI NARUTO WAKE UP" the dark hair male yelled at the older blond who instantly jolted up from the shock" groaned in pain immediately regretting the action massaged his throbbing temple "What happened Sasuke?" "I don't know, the last thing I remember is that monster who about to stab me with his ' _extra limb'_ in the spar of moment Sakura was in front of me and everything went black." He was not at all happy about it. The male with the aristocratic features, all of a sudden started feeling uneasy at the memory of his wife who was nowhere to be found. "Hinata" recalling the earlier events, Naruto was wide awake, worried looked around in search of his wife but merely met with disappointment. "How are the children?" "They are unconscious but fine". They gazed towards the unconscious forms. "We should wake them up". "Hn" But no one made a move to do so both in their own thoughts.

"Sasuke I have a bad feeling about this." His best friend only nodded in his direction in agreement. They were anxious and worried this whole ordeal. They were worried about their spouse's safety. They knew Sakura and Hinata were strong, they could still sense their chakra but couldn't shake of this dreadful feeling that something has went horribly wrong.

Three teens started waking up by Naruto's gentle shake. They took in their surroundings they were inside a huge rundown building which looked like it was about to fall any minute now holes and cracks everywhere stench of blood. They have never experienced anything like this before. Even though are chunins now they haven't killed anyone yet. This place smelled of blood torture and most of all the place reeked of death. The strong smells of blood turn their stomach upside down. Bile rising up their throats, they hold their hand over their mouth in attempt to not to throw up. They shoot confused and horrified looks towards the adults in front of them. "What's going on Papa? Why are we in the middle of the forest?" The younger Uchiha asked. A moment of silence followed, no one dared to open their mouth. "Answer the damn question old man" the older Uzumaki sibling shouted at his father. "Calm down big brother" his little sister tried to calm him down and turn to her father and enquired "Dad aren't we suppose to be in the village festival." "Let's get moving we don't have time for the chit chat" Elder Uchiha shut them up with the tone of ultimatum in his voice. With that said Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards the two familiar chakra signatures leaving the young ones in their baffled states at the moment they have better things to worry about then their little interrogation session. Soon the teenagers trailed behind.

Seventh didn't know how to answer their questions. Hell even he doesn't know what exactly happened. The last memory he had of his wife was, her standing in front of him worry written all over her beautiful face before he blacked out. The most upsetting thing was the horrified looks he and his friend received from their children. He knew it was because of the aura of the dark building. It reek of death and rotting flesh. It reminded him of the forth great shinobi war. Countless dead bodies, pool of blood. Hopeless looks on his injured comrades faces. He doesn't want the new generation to experience such despair ever. His thoughts drifted to his significant other 'Hinata' he could sense her and Sakura's chakra but can't help but chant 'please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright. Hinata , Sakura .Hang in there we are coming.' The thought of either of them dying was just unacceptable. Sakura was like a sister to him she was like a firm support as solid as rock and 'Hinata' he almost smiled at the thought of her she was the most important person in his life. She was the first bond he ever created. Her unwavering faith was enough for him to make it through even in the direst situation. She was the best thing ever happen to him. He didn't want to lose her. He would be miserable without her. He loves her he loves her so much that it hurts like he was going to die if she is gone. Not just him but his children also need her. He tilted his head to his side glanced as Boruto, Himawari and Sarada, then turned his head to gaze at his stoic friend who was silent throughout their little journey. The tension was thick around him. He could make out hints of rage and worry in his aura oozing out like waves. He may not show it but he loves his wife with all his heart. He sighed and went back to worrying about own his wife and friend. With their hearts growing wary with each and every passing second, they picked up the pace.

Sarada sensed her father's foul mood. He was on the edge but she didn't know the reason. She wanted to comfort her father but doesn't know how. Something really bad must have happened to put him and seventh both in such a terrible mood.

Following the chakra signatures they reached their destination within minutes.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Took you guys long enough."

They looked in the direction of the voice. A female figure was approaching the blond man. Naruto's eyes widen. Without thinking ran madly towards the women and embraced her small figure tightly and pulled her in a desperate kiss.

"Ewwwww… that's gross old man." An irritated voice came from behind.

Thwack "OW what was that for?"

"Shut up idiot." his teamate scolded.

Himawari just giggled at their antics.

Hinata and Naruto break away from the embrace. "Oh god Hinata I'm so glad you are alright. We were worried sick."

"Yes so was I Naruto." dark hair kunoichi smiled up at her husband with so much love in the eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Naruto still could not take his eyes of her, his hands cupped her cheeks his thumbs wiped away her tears. Himawari ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly. Hinata returned it happily. Boruto followed the suite. Hinata patted Boruto's golden blond hair and smiled at him warmly Boruto pouted childishly. Then she noticed her daughter sobbing so she crotched down smiled at her "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Himawari" she stroked her daughter's cheek and continued "don't cry Himawari you a big girl now, you can take care of yourself ,even when I'm not around you should look after yourself, your dad and brother ." At that Himawari rubbed the back of her hands to wipe away her tears and smiled at her and nodded fiercely. Hinata laughed at her attempt and patted her head. Naruto was a little unnerved by her last sentence. He could feel it there was something, something about her was very un…. Before Naruto could process any more Boruto screamed at him "What are you staring at old man."Naruto looked at his son who was pointing at an accusing finger at him. At first he was confused but then it struck him he has been staring at Hinata for a very long time, and blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment. Later he realized "hey she is my wife I can stare at her all I want." he retorted irritated. At this the mentioned woman turned red from head to toe. "Boruto you shouldn't talk to your father like that." Hinata scolded still embarrassed. "Sorry" the fifteen year old mumbled looked away crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata and Naruto just chuckled at his antics. "Boruto you know your father is the Hokage you shouldn't give him such a hard time. He has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders you should give him a hand rather than making things hard for him you are all grow up now. You should understand that." Hinata tried to make him understand. "Mom's right brother, apologize properly" Himawari demanded sternly. Everyone sweat dropped they knew how scary the youngest Uzumaki can get when she is angry. Guilt and fear (of his little sister) washed over him he looked down at his feet. He raised his head and bowed down and apologized seriously "I'm sorry dad". Naruto just smiled down and affectionately at the teen "it's alright son".

Boruto always had a soft spot for his mother and sister, even though she can be scary at times, he couldn't refuse them. Even if he was rude to his dad he held a great amount of respect for him and his mentor. He loved his family more than anything. He knew of the hardships his father went through. He counts himself lucky that he has got everything his father didn't have when he was young. And was glad he had a mother who loved him unconditionally, a father who guides and protects him, a sister to share and argue with, an aunt who always fixed him no matter what, a mentor who taught him and looked after him and Sarada. He blushed at the thought of his team mate. So he raised his head and grinned at his family, who returned the gesture. People may say that the children lit up the house but the truth is mother is the one who actually brings light and make it home.

After their little reunion they noticed another figure standing beside a giant cube of earth with seal marks on it. The entourage could make out pink hair shining in the moon light, her left hand was resting on the cube supporting her weight. "Sakura you seem fine as well." The blonde hokage grinned at her. She women smiled back with the same intensity. "Mama" a dark haired fifteen year old girl ran to her mother and locked her in a bear hug. Her arms wound around pink haired woman's neck forehead resting on her mother's shoulders. Sakura was shocked it was rear for her daughter to hug her since she hit puberty. 'Well what I can say like father like daughter.' The older kunoichi chuckled at the thought returning the affectionate hug stroking her daughter's dark hair. Little after did they release each other from the physical contact. Sakura's eyes widen in some sort of realization but brushed it off and turned to her husband who was standing at a distance and staring at them intensely, when she smiled at him his eyes softened a little.

Sasuke kept standing to his place a few steps further away from them. This whole time he was staring at his wife, watching the reunion between his family members. On the outside his face of impassive but in the inside he was glad Sakura was alright. Still he could tell something was different he activated his sharingan to check upon her but couldn't find anything suspicious. It was her chakra so he shrugs of the feeling, still something was tugging at the back of his mind like a bad premonition but he ignored it. As Sakura took her daughter's hand stepped closer to him and pulled them both in a family hug. At that moment he forgot about everything and hugged back with the single arm he had, Sakura's head on his chest, his arm around Sarada. At that moment all that mattered was she was safe and sound. It was as if a heavy burden has been lifted of his chest. "I was so scared mama."Sarada choked burying her face into her mother's chest. "the pink hair kunoichi broke out of the embrace looked at her daughter and demanded "Look at me Sarada" Sakura could see the s tears at the corner of younger Uchiha's eyes "Just now I noticed how tall you have become Sarada just yesterday you were this tiny." She gestured her hands above her knees. Sarada looked at her mother confused why her mother would mention her height now. Sakura just laughed at her baffled daughter and said "what I meant is you have grown up so much over the years Sarada. As your parents we are so proud of you" Sarada shifted her gaze from her mother to father who smirked at her proudly. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as her mother continued. "You are an Uchiha, Sarada you have nothing to fear you are strong. We are always there for you. I will always protect you no matter what, even in my dead I will protect you. I promise" The teen couldn't help but admire her. She may have been wanted to be as strong as her father, she always looked up to the seventh and inspired to be hokage. But she had developed a different kind of admiration of her mother and her aunt Hinata. They were so strong and beautiful and kind. Every konoichi in village wants to be them not like them but them. Sometimes she finds herself being jealous of them though she laughed at the childish notion. The only thing she knew was she loves her family very much.

All of a sudden found something tugging at her chakra distracting her from her family reunion. "Sakura" She heard her female counterpart's voice turned over to her and gives her a nod. Sasuke and Naruto sensed the flickering chakra from the earthen box near them, followed by the loud noise of banging. They tensed at the large amount of chakra they can sense from the cube.

"Is that…?"

"Yes it's him"

"But why do I sense only half the amount of chakra from him."

"That's because ..."

Hinata told them the whole story leaving out certain pieces of information.

"But since Sakura could only seal half of his chakra and I couldn't hold the barrier for too long. We manage to restrain it temporarily until you come." Hinata finished.

The male members of former team seven nodded in understanding. They felt proud swelling up in their chest.

"Now what, the barrier won't hold for long." Seventh asked.

"We have a plan" Sakura shared a glance with Hinata who gave her a knowing look. Sakura continued "So what you have to do is….."

"Alright let's get to work Naruto" who gave him a thumbs up in excitement "Yosh!"

Both the hokage and his right hand man stepped closer to the giant cube.

"Be careful both of you"

After long hours of fighting and struggling both the kyubii container and the Uchiha survivor were gasping for air, covered in cuts and bruises but nothing too severe, managed to seal the monster. Later they retreated back to their respective families.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto so tightly as if her life depends on it, her husband returned it passionately. "Wow dad you will have to teach me that". "Sure son but some other day." Boruto whined for a while but didn't complaint much. Himawari was content just with her father being safe. Even though she was younger but she was more polite and mature than her brother.

"Boruto, Himawari I want you to promise me something." "What is it mom?" I want you to look after each other, don't fight much, stop obsessing over ramen they are not healthy, Himawari you should listen to your brother more and Boruto protect your little sister, both of you listen to your father do whatever he ask you to, he always has your best interest at heart in whatever he does. He loves you a lot..., I love you a lot. Take care of him he is a workaholic after all." They were confused why their mom was telling them all that but still they promised "And Boruto" Hinata gestured him to come closer so he did, she cupped her hands around his ear and whispered " you can date Sarada you have my permission" the poor teen turned as red as a tomato. "M-Moooom" he whined. Other two Uzumaki's heard that and gave him a knowing look and snickered at him. That irritated him even more, albeit the blush still remained on his face. "Himawari you should control your anger you can't always be violent whenever you are angry. You shouldn't hurt people like that understood." the little girl nodded at her. She kissed them on the forehead and raised her head to face her husband. "Naruto have I ever told you how much I love you..." "Yes and I love you more Hinata." She tip toed and kissed his forehead. Naruto could tell something was off about her. Staring at her she almost seems unearthly as if she was unreachable. Suddenly it hit him his eyes widen in realization "Thank you Naruto for everything."

"You almost gave me a heart attack there Sasuke." Sakura was standing before him and gazing at him lovingly. She ran her fingers on the scar on his cheek with a light touch of her chakra the scar vanished. For a moment she could swear she saw him smiling at her, the rare smile only meant for her. She couldn't help but feel warm inside, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and a blush dusted her cheeks. She waved her hand at her daughter "Sarada come here I have a present for you". "What's the occasion?" Sakura gave her an amused look. "There's no occasion Sarada It's just a gift from your mom. Can't a mother give her precious little daughter a gift?" Sakura pouted. "Yeah, yeah." The younger Uchiha sighed just complied with her mother's childishness and walked over to her. The pink haired medic simply poked her daughter's forehead and said grinning mischievously "you will see soon enough." "Come on mom." Sarada was a little irritated rubbing her hand on her forehead but blushed nonetheless. Her mother has always been expressive and cheerful unlike her father causing her to coop with some unintentional embarrassment at times albeit she actually didn't mind on the contrary she liked it, but it's not like she is going to voice it out loud. Sasuke was amused with the exchange between his two favorite people. He mouth twitched upwards a little. But he still couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was off.

"Sasuke" he heard her whisper and gave his full attention to her. Out of the blue he found himself wrapped in her arms warmth filled his heart making him close his eyes and savor the moment. His tall form relaxed in her touch. In the beginning was he wasn't very fond of her. Thinking but she was weak all she did was sit back and cry but as the time passed she proved herself strong. Now she was anything but weak. Even thought she changed over the course of time, her unwavering love for him never changed. He was glad he married her. She is the best medic in the fire country, with the inhuman strength who surpassed the legendary senin long ago. She is everything a man would want. She was beautiful, strong, kind. She was an amazing wife and an amazing mother. He was lucky to have her as his wife, no one would have loved him the way she did. She was a ray of light in their world. She was his family, her and Sarada both. And he doesn't want to lose his family again. He felt a soft pair of lips on his own, he was a little startled, it wasn't like Sakura to kiss him in front of people not because she didn't want to but because he wasn't a very fond of public display of affection. Suddenly it hit him again, the odd feeling he has been pushing back since their reunion. "Sasuke, thank you for everything, for giving me a chance to make you happy all those years ago and for letting me have our daughter." It was the same feeling he had when Itachi left him with the truth all those years ago in that cave after their fight with Kabuto. " **I love you Sasuke-Kun. I will always love you no matter what**." Her soft finger tips were caressing his cheeks. "Please take care of yourself and Sarada for me". Too shocked to react he just stood there unable to respond.

Then she turned towards the Uzumaki family and spoke "I'm sorry Naruto I couldn't save her. If possible please forgive me" She bowed before them regret seeping through her soft voice.

"No Sakura it's not your fault it was my decision. You don't have to feel responsible. After all we both ended on the same boat" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the dark haired kunoichi's words. Hinata could only smile sadly at her. No one found the humor in her laugh. At first Sarada, Boruto and Himawari were confused but when the meaning hit them.

"What are you talking about aunt Sakura? Mom and you are standing right in front of us, there's not a scratch on either of you."

"Yes mama it's not funny at all." Sarada managed in a broken voice.

"It's the truth Sarada."

"No mom, no you can't leave me like this." Himawari was clinging to her mother as if her life depends on it.

And as if to prove their words their bodies enveloped in a glow. They started disintegrating in small fragments of glowing light, which started floating around them like fireflies.

"Stay strong Sarada"

"Protect your little sister Boruto. Don't be sad Himawari I'll always watch over you."

With that as their final words their chakra faded into the night, Leaving three sobbing teens and their still stunned husbands behind.

After hours of grieving the dawn broke out. The Uzumakis and Uchihas reached the village gates. They were greeted by the entire village cheering for them. But they couldn't share the joy the grief was too much to bear.

From the crowed Chocho approached Sarada and pulled into a bear hug "I'm so glad you are safe."

The younger Uchiha didn't respond.

"What's that on your forehead?"

That caught everyone's attention. "Huh?" feeling a little tinge her fingers managed their way to the center of her forehead" there was a purple diamond mark everyone but her could see.

"That's a gift from her mother." Sasuke's voice trailed.

* * *

 **I know the content of my story is rather shallow and I can't write a fight scene yet so i'm sorry about that.**

 **Guest1**

 **Strayedwolf94**

 **Bloody Grimoire**

 **LazyStudent**

 **jankitty13**

 **All of you guys thank you so much for your support.**

 **Missy :Thank you very much for defending my story.I'm really glad that you did (though I deleted that review)**

 **I 'm not sure but I may or may not write a one shot sequel for this. That depends if readers want it or not.**

 **If I get a chance I'll try to write the flashback of how it all started.**

 **Thank you very much for sticking with me till the end.**

 **And thank you for all the reads favs and alerts.**


End file.
